


see you soon

by meios



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Though perhaps a little hopeful, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: a series of final kisses.





	see you soon

**_prompto_ **

 

The two of them, they meet like separate energies colliding and imploding and becoming bigger, better, stronger. Neither can really believe that the other is here, and the shock never truly wears away as the time wears on, their hours numbered. The closeness of the caravan, of the tent, of their shoulders bumping like they used to isn’t as claustrophobic as it used to be; maybe ten years can do that to a man.

 

And before anything, as the darkest hours of night fall in the city of Insomnia, where they’ve holed up in a subway station deep below the broken sidewalks, the many moons of fate, Noctis is crowded into a corner, stolen away. There are fresh bandages on fresh wounds and there is a lump in Noctis’ throat the size of Lucis itself, and it’s all shuddering breaths and mouths too numb to really comprehend what they’re doing.

 

Noctis knows he’s going to die. Prompto knows that they’re all going to die.

 

And even when they meet in the ether, this, all of this, still isn’t enough. It’s of lost time made up, of too many words smashed into something small, wandering hands memorizing new scars. They reintroduce themselves to one another through ancient languages that only their bodies can recall, clawing fingers treading home.

 

**_gladiolus_ **

 

It’s passionate.

 

Much like their first kiss, it’s, for once, not about control, but about an equal footing: they know this dance, have done it a thousand times and a decade’s long break won’t stomp out the flame, for a king is nothing without his shield. Whether it be in a closet in the palace, in the sanctity of his apartment, stolen over magazines and dueling blades, they will always find each other.

 

They catch an hour to sleep, scrounge up enough energy to keep fighting through wave after wave of daemon, exhaustion plaguing them like beasts. Noctis hovers over Gladiolus like a prayer, legs on either side of his waist, knocking away big, calloused hands to take them in his own. He squeezes.

 

And they aren’t crying, no, but they can’t seem to get any closer without melting. It’s fire: the two of them are wildfire and if Gladiolus almost whimpers when Noctis pauses for breath, chases his mouth for normality before they delve back into the respite that they crave and savor, it is lost in this hellscape that Noctis woke up in.

 

**_ignis_ **

 

He’s near the throne room and he’s by the campfire and he’s everywhere at once. His oldest friend, his first everything, and Ignis’ voice shatters like his eyes—fairy lights broken and strewn across the kitchen floor, careful of the glass—upon speaking his king’s name. Ignis cannot see Noctis’ face crumble, but he can taste the tears in the seal of their mouths, can rake his fingers through the grime of a falling city stuck in Noctis’ hair, can match trembling shoulders with a pair of his own.

 

If he must fall with his charge, his friend, his brother, his heart, his king, then Ignis will gladly do so.

 

The kiss is slow, like how it always is. Noctis brings him as close as humanly possible, magic thrumming inside of him, the ring like his burden knocking into Ignis’ knuckles when hands try to move while hands try to move while hands try to move. And they don’t have time. They never have time. They’ve lost time, are time, and if Noctis breaks away and sobs into his neck, it’s only because Ignis does too.

 

_**the world** _

 

He will take the throne and with his spirit, a kiss to the boys who led him home.

 

**_(lunafreya)_ **

_Lunafreya had kissed him for the first and last time in Tenebrae, when they’d both been young and chubby-cheeked and sweet-eyed._

_Noctis’ only regret is that he hadn’t done it again._


End file.
